Reachmen (Online)
The Reachmen are a faction that have allied with Molag Bal in .September 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore Though the Reachmen are related to the Bretons, they have their own culture and society, and consider themselves a separate race, to which the Bretons agree.January 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant Part 2 Background The Reachmen were mustered to war by Durcorach the Black Drake in 2E 541. Durcorach's army of Reachmen invaded High Rock and eventually amassed before the city gates of Daggerfall. An army from Wayrest, led by Emeric, took the Reachmen by surprise, and Durcorach was slain and his broken army was scattered.Travails and Triumphs of a Monarch Reachmen clans have been attacking both the Bretons of the Daggerfall Covenant and the Nords of the Ebonheart Pact. The Reachmen have a presence in High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim, and even Cyrodiil, where they have allied themselves with the dark Daedric forces that have sacked the Imperial City. Their weapons are believed to be made from either bear or wolf bone, depending on availability.Arms and Armor: The Feral Reachman Barbarian: Cagarach Quests Bloodthorn Cult *The Bloodthorn Plot *Into the Hills *Blood and the Crescent Moon *Bloodthorn Assassins *Vines and Villains Boneshaper Clan *Beneath the Stone *Move out Miners *Unearthed *Storming the Hall *To Vernim Woods *Dangerous Union *Through the Shroud *Raise the Colors Dark Witness Clan *The Charge of Evermore *A City in Black *Imperial Infiltration *Leading the Stand *Beyond the Call *Destroying the Dark Witnesses *Heart of Evil *The Heart of the Beast Rageclaw Clan *Raise the Colors *Storming the Hall Stonetalon Clan *Raise the Colors *Scouting the Mine *Heist: Secluded Sewers Winterborn Clan *The Ashes of Our Fathers *Birdsong's Curse *For King and Glory *The Hidden Harvest *Invitation to Orsinium *Those Truly Favored Notable members Bloodthorn Cult *Angof the Gravesinger (leader) *Drusilla Nerva *Envoy Caoiss *Harald Winvale *Martine Lerineaux *Vardan *Verrik Boneshaper Clan *Kevinne Blightheart *Stral Blackthroat Dark Witness Clan *Uela *Brinarch *Strastnoc *Duraeg *Labhriadh *Medya Zurric Dragonclaw Clan *Nak'tah *Shillin Dreadhorn Clan *Gherig Bullblood (patriarch) *Domihaus the Bloody-Horned (minotaur leader) *Caillaoife (hag mother) *Cernunnon *Erbogar *Galchobhar *Mochveda *Morrigh Bullblood *Stoneheart *Tuecille Hearteaters *Nelmir the Hearteater Rageclaw Clan *Lydi Snowpelt *Chieftain Frostfang *Lessa Frostfang Stonetalon Clan *Vivian Witchclaw *Allunen Stoneshaper *Heiress Alona Winterborn Clan *Urfon Ice-Heart *Corintthac the Abomination *Kyrtos *Olarz the Cunning *Vilum Others *Emperor Leovic *Lesuin (formerly followed Thallik Wormfather) *The Rat Known clans *Bloodthorn Cult *Boneshaper Clan *Dark Witness Clan *Dreadhorn Clan *Rageclaw Clan *Stonetalon Clan *Winterborn Clan Locations The Rift *Boulderfall Pass *Fallowstone Hall *Northwind Mine *Shor's Stone *Vernim Wood Glenumbra *Daggerfall *Hag Fen *Cath Bedraud *Burial Mounds *Vale of the Guardians *Dwynnarth Ruins Bangkorai *Evermore *Jackdaw Cove *Murcien's Hamlet *Fallen Grotto *Northglen *Strastnoc's Landing Craglorn *Bloodroot Forge *Falkreath Hold Wrothgar *Frostbreak Fortress *Bonerock Cavern *Honor's Rest *Coldperch Cavern *The Accursed Nursery *Merchant's Gate Betnikh *Carved Hills Trivia *The Forsworn are a Fourth Era faction of the Reachmen that hearkens back to the Reach culture of the Second Era in . Appearances * * ** ** ** Category:Online: Reachmen Category:Online: Enemies Category:Online: Daedra Worshippers Category:Online: The Rift Factions